Silent Forever
by twilightersunite
Summary: From 7 months old Bella has always been deaf. After a rough start in Phoenix bella goes to forks to try to start over. What happens when Bella meets her future best friend Alice who is also deaf. What could this possibly lead to. BXE
1. New Start

Chapter1

Chapter1

(New Start)

_Silence Forever_

_Bella, are you sure that you are going to be all right?_ Renee signed.

This is the question that I have been asked through out my seventeen year old life. Since I was around seven months, my parents found out that I was deaf. Renee was crushed when she first found out about this. But being the good mother that she was, she took matters into her own hands and started learning sign language. Then she started teaching it to me.

_Mom, I'm going to be absolutely fine. Plus, dad made sure that my teacher will be able to teach me in sign language. _I signed. I immediately saw Renee calm down a little bit.

Suddenly she suddenly froze. At first I couldn't understand why, but then I saw her listening to something.

_Bella, your plane is now boarding. You need to start getting on your plane. _She signed.

_I'm going to miss you so much, mom. Don't worry about me I will be fine. And plus, I want to do this. _This was clearly a lie. I really wanted to stay in Phoenix and not have to move to Forks. _Bye!_

I quickly made it to my plane and sat down on the seat that was assigned to me. As soon as I began to feel the plane ascend into the air, I took my favorite book out of my carry on bag and started to read.

I was a huge fan of classics such as Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, and more. I was so into Romeo and Juliet that I didn't notice the flight attendant that was right next to me. Of course I didn't hear her, so I really didn't know that she was there.

When I turned to her, I saw her moving her lips. Although some deaf people know how to read lips, I never got to do so. I just never got around to learn it.

I put my hand to my ear, signaling her that I obviously couldn't understand anything that she was saying. At first I saw her face turn into a confused gaze, until it finally dawned on her that I couldn't hear because I was deaf.

When she finally understood I saw that she was slightly embarrassed because she turned slightly pink.

She then motioned to her cart when I finally understood that she was asking me of what I wanted to drink. I quickly pointed to the can of Coke and she handed it to me and began asking the woman next to me.

I knew that there was about two hours left of this plane trip and I just couldn't help but feel nervous.

I really didn't want to move to Forks to live with my father, Charlie. Renee kind of sent me here without really asking me, but I knew that I couldn't really blame her.

Just a couple of months ago, Renee got married to her long time boyfriend, Phil. I really liked Phil, it was just that he was a little younger and not really a father figure but more like a friend.

Phil plays baseball and that requires moving around a lot. Since Renee knew that I had to finish high school she wanted me to be able to go to a normal school and not move around a lot. She knew that she could only do that if I was sent to live with my father back in Forks, Washington.

Although I didn't want to move to Forks, I wouldn't miss much here in Phoenix. In school people considered me to be a freak. I didn't have any friends and I focused a lot on my studies because I was really not outgoing.

I was really scared for tomorrow because I knew that tomorrow would be my first day in my new school.

Forks High was really small and had about three hundred fifty six students. Since I couldn't participate in a regular class, Forks High will be providing me with a teacher that knows sign language. In school, people's first impression of me is that I am really stupid because I am deaf. Actually I take all advanced classes just with different teachers.

All I knew about Forks High, is that there is only one other deaf person in the whole school who I will be learning with. Although that was sort of comforting, I was still scared.

Forks is a really small town where everyone knows each others business. So I could only imagine the amount of attention I will get tomorrow.

Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw the same flight attendant as before. She showed me that everyone was getting of the plane, so I nodded a 'thank you' to her.

I quickly got my carryon bag and I got out of the plane. When I got into the airport I started to search for Charlie.

When I saw him I immediately waved. Despite of all the things that worried me at the moment, I was very happy to see Charlie after such a long time.

_Hi, Dad, I missed you so much._ I rapidly signed.

_Bells, it's good to see you. You have grown so much over these years. _He signed.

Since the Charlie was driving, he couldn't really talk to me since he couldn't sign. But that was fine with me. Charlie and I didn't talk that much anyway, so the 'silence' in the car was kind of comforting.

When Charlie parked on the driveway, I saw a big red truck standing there. At first I was very confused since Charlie usually didn't have guests over. I turned to face him with a very confused expression on my face.

When he noticed my expression, I saw his cheeks slightly turning pink. _I kind of got you a car, since I thought that you didn't want me to drive you to school in my cruiser every morning. _

I gave him a quick one armed hug and went to check out my new truck. Surprisingly I loved it. It fit me. Since Charlie worked in the police station at Forks, I really hated to be driven around in his cruiser.

I was relieved that I actually had a normal car to ride tomorrow to school. As soon as I stepped into the house, I noticed that nothing had dramatically changed. Everything was pretty much the same.

The one thing that I absolutely loved about Charlie was that he never hovered. I quickly went to my bed room upstairs and just collapsed on my bed. Although I was really happy to see Charlie I was really worried.

Tomorrow would be my first day of school and I knew that it wouldn't go too well. Being deaf doesn't exactly help you in confidence.

Knowing what was ahead of me for tomorrow, I quietly cried my self to sleep.

A/N:

Well this is it. Laurene and I felt that this story line would make a much better fan fiction. The only thing that I am asking you is to please review this story. With our other stories we did get _tons_ of hits, but not that many reviews. I hate doing this, but we really need these reviews if we are going to continue with this story.

Sneak Peak into next chapter:

Bella's first day at school

This is an EdwardxBella story, but Edward will only come in the story in about the third chapter.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(First Day)

_Silence Forever_

I woke up to a feeling that someone was gently shaking me. I knew that today would be my first day of school, but I really didn't want to open my eyes. For a second I though that if I kept my eyes closed all my problems could go away, but that was clearly not the case.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a worried Charlie sitting at the edge of my bed.

_Bella, if don't get up now you will be late for school. _

I knew that he was right. I looked at the clock next to my bed and I saw that it was already six o'clock. School started at seven thirty, but I needed to get there early to get my schedule.

I quickly got up from my bed, not saying anything to Charlie. I hated signing in the morning, because your hands feel very awkward.

I went to my bathroom and I finally finished getting ready after thirty minutes. Just as I was walking down the stairs, I tripped and fell down on the floor. All my life I was this clumsy. The sad thing is that I could find something to trip over on a flat surface.

I carefully got my self up and walked into the kitchen. I noticed the Charlie was gone, so I poured myself some milk and cereal.

I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want to be really early to school. After staring at my cereal for about another ten minutes, I finally decided that it was time to head out to school.

Once I stepped out of the house, I noticed that it was drizzling. Great, more rain. I ran to my truck and quickly climbed inside before I could get any more wet. The truck was warm and toasty compared to the weather outside. I started up the engine, and I began to head out to my new school.

I couldn't help but get nervous. What if nobody would like me in this school? What is all of this is going to be the same exact way it was in Phoenix. I knew that I was probably being stupid.

As I though about this more, the more scared I got. I was probably going to end up being the freak of the school because I'm new and at the same time, I am deaf.

When I pulled out of my thoughts, I noticed that I had almost missed the whole entire school.

This school didn't look anything like my school back at Phoenix did. I wouldn't have recognized this as a school, unless the sign didn't tell me. Forks High apparently consisted of many small buildings.

As I drove around for about five minutes, until I finally saw the sign that said "Front Office". Well this should be fun.

I climbed out of my truck and ran to the small building in hopes of not getting wet. When I came in, I saw a middle aged woman in the back of the counter looking through some papers.

She obviously heard me come in, because she immediately looked up at me and blushed. I saw her lips moving, but of course I didn't understand what she was saying. I help up my hand to my ear indicating that I cant hear. The woman turned bright red, and shook her head as to apologize.

She took out a paper and a pen and she wrote something down. Then she passed me this note and it read…

_I am very sorry. You must be chief swan's daughter. Here is your schedule which mostly consists of one class where your teacher will teach you every subject. There is another girl in that class, so you wouldn't be alone. You have fifth period lunch. You should go to class now, because classes will start in ten minutes and you still have to find your first class._

I smiled in appreciation, gathered the papers, and left. I climbed in the truck, and started to look for a spot to park. I noticed that there was nothing to flashy in here, except for a silver Volvo.

Well I guess this is kind of reassuring. I am not standing out that much with my truck.

When I parked next to the Volvo, I took my backpack and ran towards the buildings.

As soon as I got in the school, I headed to the classroom where I would be spending my whole day in. When I opened the door, I saw that I wasn't the only one in the classroom.

At the teacher's desk, sat a middle aged man. When he saw me come in, he stood up and smiled warmly at me. I smiled a little back.

_Welcome. Come on in. My name is Mr. Whelan. You must be Isabella Swan. _

At first I was kind of shocked to see him sign, but then I remembered that he must be my teacher.

_Yeah. Please call me Bella. _

_You can take any seat in the classroom. We will start in about ten minutes once the bell rings. _ He signed.

_Thank you._

I took a seat closer to the white board, because I really didn't want to wear my glasses more than I needed to.

As I was looking through my schedule, I saw a girl coming through the door to this class. This must be the other student.

She was about four foot nine. She had short spiky black hair and she was really pretty. She was very graceful as she walked inside the classroom. By her clothing, I could tell that her family was well off.

When she walked in and signed hello to the teacher.

When she finally noticed me, she ran towards me and hugged me. I was shocked. I really didn't know her at all, and here she was hugging me like we had always knew each other.

_Hi! My name is Mary Alice Cullen, but please call me Alice. I have been waiting such a long time, for you to come. Now I wont be the only one in this class. We can be best friends!_

She was signing in lightning speed. I started laughing. She obviously saw me shaking with laughter when she looked at me questionably.

_Hi! My name is Bella Swan. You are the most energetic person that I have ever met. _I signed.

She seemed to relax, because I believe that she thought that I was mad at her.

_I am so sorry. It is just that I have never had another person in this class before, so I thought that we could be friends._

_Sure. What period do you have lunch?_

_Oh I have it fifth._

_Me too._

_Do you want to have lunch with my family and I? _She signed.

_Sure. I would like that. I don't really know anyone in this town, so thank you so much. _

_No problem. _

Just then, Mr. Whelan motioned us to sit down and our lesson had begun.

The lessons went by really fast. I was glad to have a teacher like Mr. Whelan, because he was patient with us and he didn't really rush us if we didn't understand something.

When Mr. Whelan signed that it was time for lunch, Alice and I grabbed our belongings and headed for lunch.

_I usually sit with my siblings at lunch. So I hope that you wouldn't mind._

_No, its fine. _I could see that she had a nervous expression on her face, so I asked her what was wrong.

_Well you see, I am actually adopted. All my siblings were adopted. You may think that this is strange, but I am actually going out with Jasper, and my other siblings are going out with each other. It is not like we are blood related, but some people think that it is really weird, so I just wanted to make sure that you are fine with it. _

At first I was shocked, but then I realized that they weren't really related so there wasn't anything wrong with that.

We finally got to the small cafeteria, and went to stand at the lunch line. The food wasn't appetizing what so ever, but I finally decided on a pizza and a Snapple.

We slowly headed to her table when I actually noticed who was sitting there.

The first person I saw, was a big muscular man. At first he seemed intimidating, but then I noticed that he grinned when he saw Alice and me. Next to him, I saw a tall blonde. She looked like a model, and my self esteem just dropped when I saw her. Next to her I saw a tall blond guy.

Once we got to the table, Alice immediately went over to the blonde guy and kissed his cheek. I guess that would be Jasper. Although it was a simple kiss on the cheek, I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

Before Alice sat down, she began introducing me to everyone.

_Bella this is everyone. This is Jasper. Over there is Emmett and Rosalie. _She pointed at the big guy and the pretty blonde.

I simply smiled and waved.

_Hi, my name is Bella Swan._

_I have another brother, Edward, but he can make it to lunch today, because he had to stay in biology for a report or something. _

_Its fine. Thank you for letting me sit here. _

_Oh its no big deal. We are just happy that Alice finally made a friend that is in her class. _Emmett signed.

I sat down and ate.

Lunch went by fairly quick, as did the rest of the day.

Before I left home, Alice quickly grabbed my arm.

_Hey Bella, want to come over my house today after school, so we can work on homework together?_

_Oh sure. That would be nice. _I signed.

When I got outside, I noticed that it had started to rain again. Great. I quickly hopped into my truck and I started to drive away. I had to make a stop at the house before going to Alice's house.

I was really surprised because I have finally made a friend at my first day of school. I couldn't wait to get to Alice's house, and meet the rest of her family.

A/N:

Wow. This is a pretty long chapter, so I hope that some of you are happy. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed our story. I really hate doing this, but I am begging you to review. Your reviews simply make me write the chapters faster. If we don't get many reviews for this chapter, Laurene and I will be considering abandoning this story. So PLEASE review!!

Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek into the next chapter.


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3

(Meeting)

_Silence Forever_.

As soon as I parked my truck in my drive way, I ran out because it started raining. It wasn't drizzling like before. It was now pouring outside. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way so I knew that he was home.

I quickly ran up our steps, and gently opened the door. At first I was hesitant about telling Charlie that I was going to Alice's house, because he would probably worry too much.

As I approached the living room, I noticed Charlie sitting watching TV. I glanced at the TV and I saw that there was a hockey game on. Great, this will be easy then. I knew how Charlie enjoyed these games, so telling him will be easy.

He obviously didn't hear me come in, so I softly tapped him on the shoulder. He spun his head around and noticed me standing there.

He quickly smiled and got up.

_So, how was your first day of school?_ He signed. I could tell that he was very nervous of my reaction. He knew how hard school was in Phoenix, so he was just concerned.

_It was fine. Nothing really special. The kids were nice, and I already made some new friends. _ I replied.

I could visibly see his whole body relax. I felt bad for Charlie most of the time, because with me being deaf he had more to worry about.

I to just get it over with, so I finally told him.

_Dad, my class mate, Alice, invited me over to her house today. So I am going to go now. I just didn't want you to be worried if I came back late. _

I didn't want him to know that I was asking for permission, I just wanted him to not worry.

_Your classmate?_ He signed.

_Um. Yeah. Her name is Alice Cullen and she is the other deaf student at Forks High. I met her family and they seem really nice. I really want to go, because in Phoenix I really didn't have any girlfriends and Alice is really nice. _I attempted to explain.

_Alice Cullen? _He looked skeptical.

_Yeah. Why? _I was curious. What was wrong with their family to make him look so skeptical.

_Alice's father is Carlisle Cullen. He is a very brilliant surgeon. Its just that the Cullen's keep to themselves. I haven't had any trouble from any of them which was a surprise, since they have a houseful of teenagers. _He signed.

_Yea. I figured. So anyway, I will be home at around eight, because it is a school night. _I looked over to the kitchen and back at Charlie.

_Dad, are you okay with dinner? I can stay and cook something and then go. _I felt bad for leaving Charlie here by himself without dinner. I just cant see how he managed to survive without someone cooking dinner for seventeen years.

_Bells, go ahead. I will order pizza. _His shoulders shook, and I guessed that he started laughing.

When I saw that the hockey game came back from the commercial, Charlie's eyes immediately became glued to the TV screen.

I took that as my cue to leave.

I got my truck keys from off the table, and stepped outside to the pouring rain.

I must admit, at first I hated the rain, but now it seems kind of calming.

I ran to my truck, and started the engine. I could feel the vibration of the engine on the wheel and I could only imagine the loud noise that my truck made.

As I thought about it, I was on my way to Alice's house. She had given me directions earlier, so they seemed simple enough. Wrong. When I got close to her house I almost got lost because her driveway was barely seen.

When I finally got on her drive way, I had to drive an extra mile just to get to the house.

After about a minute of driving, I finally saw the forest clear up. I pulled up to what I assumed was Alice's house.

It was absolutely breathtaking. In front of me stood a huge white mansion. There were a lot of trees surrounding it, and it looked absolutely breath taking. As I parked my truck, I saw a Volvo parked there too. There was also a Porsche and a red jeep.

I could totally tell that they are new, and that they cost tons of money. Suddenly I realized that Alice, must be very rich. At that moment I felt out of place, with my old truck but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head and I stepped out of my truck.

Surprisingly, the sun came out. There were still a lot of clouds, but the sun was somewhat visible.

As I walked up to the house, I pressed the doorbell. I knew that Alice was the only deaf one in her family, so I wouldn't have to worry about them not knowing that I was here.

When I saw who opened the door, my breath caught.

The guy that opened the door looked around my age. He had bronze messy hair that looked like he just got out of bed and decided not to bother with it. He had flawless skin that was pale, but not in a sick way.

He had gorgeous features, that just took my breath away.

When I finally realized that I was starring, I dropped my eyes to the ground in embarrassment. When I finally looked up, I saw that he was looking at me and smiling.

_Hi. You must be Isabella. My name is Edward. I'm Alice's brother. _He signed.

At first I was surprised. When he signed he didn't have any hesitations and his sign language was very good for a person that wasn't deaf.

_Hey. You can call me Bella. _It was very hard to keep my mind together when he was starring at me like he was doing. When I said this he smirked, and led me inside the house.

If I thought the outside of the house was beautiful, the inside was unbelievable. I could definitely see that someone professional decorated the inside of the house.

_Thanks. _I managed to sign.

Then I looked up to see Alice gliding down the massive staircase. I started laughing. If I tried something like that, I would just fall and break something.

_Hey Bella. I see that you met Edward already. _She signed and then smirked like she knew something that I didn't.

Right then Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I managed to turn around and saw Edward looking at me. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and I broke our eye contact and followed Alice upstairs.

**A/N: **

**This chapter is a little shorter then the rest, but there is a reason for that. We need you guys to review and tell us what you think. I am very happy and thankful for all the reviews that we did get, but I really want you guys to review because if we don't get enough of them, Laurene and I will be thinking of stopping this story. **

**ALSO: we are opened to any suggestions that you want to see happen in this fan fic!**


	4. His Past

Chapter 4

(His Past)

_Silent Forever._

As I followed Alice upstairs, I couldn't help but replay the events before that. I couldn't believe that I had acted this way in front Edward.

I couldn't form any coherent thoughts when I was next to him. I turned my back to see if he was still by door, and I caught him staring at me.

I became very self conscious and I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks. There was no denying that he was absolutely gorgeous. He had very defined cheekbones and messy bronze hair. Realizing that I had been staring at him way to long, I turned away and followed Alice up to her room.

I took my sweet time as I walked up the stairs, because I really didn't want to embarrass myself and fall on the stairs. Alice was practically gliding up the stairs and dragging me along. I had to pull back, because I was afraid that I would trip over my feet at this speed.

Finally we arrived at the top of the stair case. I looked around and I was shocked. I instantly felt like I was in one of those Martha Stewart magazines. The second floor looked amazing. Although I saw a little bit of the first floor of Alice's house, I thought that it was magnificent. The second floor of the house was modern and chic. If Martha Stewart was right here at this moment, she would have been very proud.

I could definitely see that Alice's parents had money. Although, Charlie told me that Dr. Cullen was a surgeon, I didn't think that they had this much money. I suddenly felt out of place, but I didn't dwell on it much.

_Ok Bella, here is my room. _Alice signed. She opened the door and presented her room just like Vanna White. I immediately started laughing because I thought that it was funny the way that she presenting her room.

_Let Vanna White deal with the presenting stuff. _I joked.

She immediately broke out into a smile and pulled me into her room.

What I saw next wasn't exactly surprising. The whole room was decorated in one color… Pink. Everything that I saw in her room was pink. Even though the whole room was pink, it was very tastefully done.

Her room wasn't in an obnoxious hot pink color, but it contained different shades of pink. The color of the walls was very light and modern.

The room was also very modern, just like the whole entire house. In the middle of the room stood a gigantic bed which seemed to have thousands of pillows. One the whole, the room was very pretty but very ostentatious. It was a typical Alice room, I thought.

***

Alice and I were sitting in her room looking at magazines. She was on her bed flipping through a new issue of Cosmopolitan, while I was laying on her couch, of course pink, reading a new issue of Seventeen magazine.

I truly don't understand what the big deal with all these magazines is. The articles that they contain are not very interesting, and all the fashion that they show are not that affordable.

As I was pondering this, Alice nudged me with her hand.

_Hey, what happened today with Edward down stairs? _She signed.

_Um, nothing why?_ I quickly signed. I was suddenly engrossed by the magazine that was in front of me.

_Seriously, what happened? Edward is never really talks to anyone outside of our family. _She signed, her eyes suddenly confused.

_Where do you think I could buy this handbag right there? _I signed, pointing to a random handbag from the magazine.

_Stop changing the subject, Bella. And that handbag is a Louis Vitton original. It costs about 2,700 dollars if you are interested. _She signed, eyeing me.

_Oh. _I immediately closed the magazine.

_Why are you so curious anyway? _I asked.

_Edward is not very verbose with other people that are not his family. I mean, yeah he does talk to people, but he doesn't really try to make friends with them. _She signed rapidly.

Again, I had to keep close attention to her hands, in order to keep up with her signing.

_Alice, what does this have to do with me? I didn't really talk to him that much other than saying a greeting. _I pointed out.

_You had to see the way that he was looking at you. _She signed.

I didn't like this at all. I was the center of attention right now, and that is not a place that I'd like to be in. I felt myself blushing, and I saw Alice also smiling at me.

_I'm going to tell you something now, which you can't tell anyone else. You can no tell this to anyone at school, because this is really personal. Okay? _Alice asked.

I just nodded. I had no clue what she was about to tell me, but I had a feeling that it was about Edward.

_Well you know how I told you that we were all adopted? _She said.

_Yeah, why? _I signed wearily.

_Well, Emmett and I were adopted at a really early age and we are biological siblings. Rose and Jasper are also biological siblings, and were adopted a few years later after that. Edward is really Esme's, my mom, nephew. Esme had adopted Edward a couple of years ago and he still didn't adjust quit well. He is very quite and he keeps to himself. _

I kept on wondering what happened to Edward's mom, in order for Esme to adopt him like this.

I'm guessing that Alice saw my perplexed expression, when she stopped signing.

_I am thinking, that you are wondering what happened to Edward's parents right?_

Again, I felt myself blush for being so obvious. I nodded again, and she nodded back with a knowing smile, and continued telling the story.

_Well, Edward's mom's name was Elizabeth. I remember meeting her when I was really young, but other than that I don't really know that much about her. Anyway, apparently they were a very close family with her husband. _

_So one day they were going out somewhere, and it was raining pretty hard. I really don't know all the details, but in the end, a truck hit their car. Apparently there was also ice on the roads, and the truck ran straight into Edward's car._

_Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were immediately taken to a hospital, but they didn't make it. Edward was left unharmed except for a few bruises and cuts, but other than that, he was fine. _

_Esme was the only family that he had left and Esme wanted to adopt him so that he could join our family. Edward was of course very thankful, but he still misses his mom. This is why I was so shocked when I saw him actually talking to you. He is always very quite and keeps to himself a lot. _

_I think that this whole incident caused this, but I really don't know. _

After hearing this I was shocked. I couldn't imagine losing my family like that.

Although Renee was not with me currently, I still missed her but I knew that I will always see her again.

Hearing about what Edward has gone through, made me realize how lucky I am to actually have parents that are still with me.

_Wow. This is much unexpected. _I signed back.

_I really don't know what to say now that I know what he has gone through. _I added.

_The last thing you want to do is act different towards him. Believe me Bella when I say this, he does not need any sympathy. He had enough of that his whole entire life. _

_I'm pretty sure he knows that I told you already. _She signed.

_How does he know that? _I asked curiously.

_Because he knows that I have a big mouth and a tendency to spill a lot of secrets. _She signed and then smiled widely.

_I just thought that you should know that. _She signed.

_Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. _I said. As I signed this, I happened to glance at Alice's clock and I already saw that it was nine o'clock.

I immediately jumped up from the couch, and started gathering my things from her room. _Alice, I really need to go home. I promised Charlie that I wouldn't be out too late, and it is a school night today. _I signed.

_Wow, I completely didn't notice that time at all. Here let me help you._ Alice started helping me gather my things, and we headed downstairs. The first floor was deserted and no one was in site.

I looked around to find my coat, but I couldn't find it.

_Alice, could you please tell me where my coat is? _I signed.

_Oh, yeah. I put it in the closet over there. Here let me get it for you. _I followed Alice to the closet and I quickly saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. Next to the closet was a big open room. All the walls were made out of glass, and this room faced the back yard which was the forest.

This room had hard room flooring, and right in the middle of the room stood a large black grand piano. I saw Edward sitting behind the piano and moving his fingers over the keys. I could see his whole body, move slowly and I realized that he was playing a song with a lot of emotion.

I couldn't hear what he was playing. I knew that he was probably playing and incredibly beautiful piece, but I couldn't hear it. This mad me mad. I felt so weak, compared to other people out there.

I felt tears in my eyes, and I quickly took my coat, signed a quick greeting towards Alice, and then I drove home.

**A/N:**

**I know that I haven't updated this story in such along time, but I actually have a good excuse for that. First of all I had midterms this week, so I didn't have any time what so ever between studying and everything else. I just want to thank everyone that has been reviewing this story so far, and all you guys rock!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Lisa!**

**I don't know if you realized or not, but the room in which Edward was playing the piano in, was modeled after your piano room. I was just imagining Edward sitting there and playing. **

**Chandra: I took the bio midterm and it was really hard. I know that the open ended are different but we are taking the same multiple choice, and it was really hard. I didn't have a sufficient amount of time left, so yeah. Did you have the Algebra 2 exam yet? I'm having it on Tuesday. **

**ANYWAY, thank you so much for reviewing, and expect a new chapter every Friday or Saturday because midterms are almost over. **

**-Jess**


	5. The Dream

Chapter 5

(The Dream)

_Silent Forever_

I ran away as quick as I could. Heading to my truck, which was still on the Cullen's driveway, I could feel heavy raindrops starting to drop from the sky.

Instantly, I saw lighting light up the entire gray sky up. This gave me another reason to hurry up and get to my truck. Once I finally reached my truck, I climbed inside and turned on the heater.

I noticed that I was all wet, and my clothes were clinging uncomfortably to me. I looked in the rearview mirror, and I saw that my face was also wet. I think that it was partially due to the fact that I have been crying.

I started my truck, and I began to drive back home.

I felt completely stupid right now. Looking back to what happened at Alice's house, I acted like a complete idiot.

To my surprise, I found myself still crying. Although I was deaf my whole life, the idea always bothered me. I felt so useless and powerless compared to other people who could hear.

Hearing Edward play like that didn't exactly upset me, but made me mad. No doubt, that he played amazingly. The way I saw his whole body move with the music, was breath taking. But this also made me realize that I will never be able to hear him play.

This frustrated me to no end. I looked up again in the mirror and I started laughing. My eyes were red and puffy and my nose was also red.

I hated the fact that my tear ducts were always linked to anger. Yes, I do cry when I am sad, but mostly when I am angry I start tearing up.

I could see that the storm had picked up and it was getting really hard to see through all the rain. My windshields were on the highest power, and I still had a hard time seeing anything with this rain.

Somehow, I had managed to arrive home in one piece. I had an umbrella in my trunk, but I thought that it was useless to open it up because I would still get soaked.

I took a deep breath, and I opened the door of my truck. As fast as I could manage without falling, I ran to the porch.

When I opened the door to the house, I could see some lights coming from the living room. I figured that Charlie was probably just watching some sports that were running on the TV.

I started making my way upstairs, so that I could change out of my already wet clothes, when I felt a hand on my back. I screamed and turned around, and saw Charlie smiling sheepishly at me.

_Sorry Bells. _He signed.

I started to work on calming down my breathing. _It's fine, don't worry about it. _ I signed back.

Suddenly his facial expression slowly changed from a smile to a frown. _Is there anything wrong? _He asked.

Charlie didn't really know about my feelings of being deaf. He knew that I wasn't content with the idea, but he didn't know that I had big problems accepting the fact that I was deaf.

He has a lot of things to deal with at work anyway, so I didn't want my problem to be another thing that he has to deal with.

_Dad, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I think that it has something to do with the weather though. _I signed.

_So did you have fun at Alice's house? _He asked.

It took me a moment to come up with my response. As I looked back on the afternoon, I realized that I did have fun, before seeing Edward on the piano.

I tried to put on my best smile that I could muster and I signed, _Yeah, we had a lot of fun. We basically just hanged out in her room and read magazines. _

_Sounds like fun, I guess. _ Charlie signed. I wanted to laugh at his expression because he looked generally confused.

I guess Charlie didn't really understand that we girls have fun just by hanging out and reading magazines.

It only occurred to me now, that I still didn't make dinner and Charlie probably didn't eat yet.

_I am so sorry. You didn't eat did you? _ I signed frantically.

Charlie's shoulders shook, so I took that as a sign that he was laughing.

_Bells, don't worry about it. I ate some leftovers. _He signed back.

I really wanted to eat right now, because I haven't eaten since lunch in school.

_Ok, I'll go changed and I'll come downstairs and make dinner. _Before he could sign anything, I signed, _don't worry. I am also hungry. _

I smiled, and I ran upstairs so that I could change.

I went to my closet and I picked out sweatpants and a t shirt. I really didn't want to dress up that much. After I finally managed to peel off the wet clothes off my body, I went to take a shower.

Feeling the hot water on my shoulders, immediately relaxed me. All the tension that built up today was unwinding and I began to feel in a way, calmer.

After a good 20 minutes, I got out of the shower and I changed into my sweat pants and the t shirt.

I later on went downstairs to start preparing dinner. I thought that I would make enchiladas, because it would keep me occupied. This was I wasn't going to have to think about this afternoon's events.

As I got busy in the kitchen, I realized another major thing. I have made a complete fool of myself back at Alice's house.

I could only imagine what Alice thought of me after I stormed out of her house. She probably won't want to even hang out with me tomorrow.

Making enchiladas didn't exactly make me stop thinking about those unfortunate events.

After an hour or so, I finally finished making the enchiladas. I went back to the living room, when I noticed Charlie waving his hands up frantically while watching a hockey game on the TV.

I immediately started laughing. I just didn't understand how he could be so into the game. For me, I never gave sports that much attention, but I guess Charlie likes it too much.

When Charlie noticed my presence, he turned off the TV and turned back to me.

_Dinner's ready. _I signed.

_Thanks, Bella. Let's go eat. _

While we were eating, we weren't signing that much. We weren't very verbose; we just kept a lot to ourselves.

After finishing eating and washing the dishes, I made my way upstairs.

I was so tired, that I didn't have a doubt that I would fall asleep immediately. Changing quickly into my pajamas, I finally fell asleep with the sound of rain and wind howling outside my window.

***

_I was walking inside the hallways of my old school in Phoenix. There were many people in the hall ways, so I didn't really stand out. _

_Although I really wasn't popular, people still knew me as the different deaf girl. I didn't have any friends because no one was willing to try and become friends with me. _

_As I was walking down the hall, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around I saw the one person that I could not stand. Tristan was tall and was apparently really strong. He was always pushing me around in school, and always appeared to be laughing at me. Although I wasn't sure what he was saying, I knew that they weren't nice things. _

_Suddenly no was in the hallway. It was only Tristan and me. He started physically pushing me around and when he was about to punch me in the stomach I tried to duck but it didn't work._

_His fist was about to touch my face, when …_

***

Suddenly, I bolted up awake with sweat covering my whole entire face.

**A/N:**

**Ok. So I just want to thank all the people that reviewed. Thank you sooo much. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Julia!!!!!**

**I know that you are probably reading this, so this is for you! Good times in Ms. Luxenberg's class. **

**Anyway, I just want to say the updates will come more quicker, due to the fact that all the testing in my school is done. And I got a B+ on my Biology midterm so I was soo happy. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE REVEIWED. AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!**


	6. Dinner Invitation

Chapter 6

(Dinner Invitation)

_Silent Forever_

I bolted awake with ragged breaths. After a couple of minutes, my breathing returned to normal but my heart still pounded in my chest. I clutched my chest, hoping to get my heart to stop beating so fast.

I brought my hand up to my forehead, feeling the thin layer of sweat that had developed. Quickly, I wiped my hand on my shirt.

I looked at my door to see if I had woken Charlie up. Just to make sure - incase I had been screaming in my sleep.

This wasn't the first time that I had this dream. Each night I had the same dream, just in different versions.

I didn't tell Charlie or Renee about these dreams – I didn't want them to worry about me. This reminded me that I still had to email Renee tomorrow. Glancing furtively at my clock, I saw that it was four in the morning.

As I remembered what I had dreamt about, I shivered. Not because of the cold, but because I was truly terrified.

Tristan was a boy that went to my old school back in Phoenix. He was the same age and as me, and we had a couple of classes together.

Even though I wasn't in the popular crowd back in school, I was well known. That's what I had gotten for being the only deaf person back in my old school in Phoenix.

Tristan made it his mission to make my days in school living hell in school. Although he never physically hurt me, he definitely hurt me emotionally. In the hallways, he constantly made fun of me.

Even though I couldn't hear what he was saying to his friends, it didn't take much to know that they were making fun of me. They made fun of my clothing, and as crazy as it sounds, they threw food at me when they thought that I wasn't looking.

This is one of the reasons why I came to live with Charlie. I just wanted to have a fresh start in a new school, without Tristan.

On my last day of school back in Phoenix, I was opening my locker at the end of the day to get all my things out of the locker. Oddly enough I found a note inside my locker.

_Goodbye Isabella, we will meet again in the future. –Tristan_

Since that day on, I kept on getting nightmares that had Tristan coming back and hurting me. When I looked my clock again, I saw that it was already four-thirty in the morning.

I went back to my bed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

After being woken up by Charlie gently shaking my shoulder, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready.

Once I was all finished, I started to run down the stairs in order to have some breakfast. Knowing myself, I tripped when I reached the third step and I fell down. It hurt, but I had worse.

Finally I got out of the house and I made my way to my beloved truck. What surprised me the most was that it wasn't raining. It was quite the opposite. The sun was shining and there wasn't one cloud in the sky.

I also noticed that it was pretty hot, so I took off my jacket and stayed in my long sleeved shirt.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, I had arrived at school. I parked in a parking spot that had another empty parking sport next to it.

I noticed that there weren't a lot of people in the parking lot, so I checked and I saw that I was about fifteen minutes earlier than usual.

Right as I was about to get out of my car, a silver Volvo pulled up. I recognized it as the car that Edward drives, so I got out of my car.

The door opened on the driver's side, and Edward got out.

Suddenly, I felt something inside of me. My stomach started doing flips and my heart started beating faster than normal. I didn't think that this was normal at all and I didn't know why it happened.

When Edward started smiling at me, the same feeling came returned. I managed to smile weakly back at him, but I think that I looked like a fool. I couldn't believe that I was so nervous around Edward.

_Hi Bella, how are you? _Edward signed.

I was really surprised that he even asked that. I think he only did it out of politeness though, and not actually caring. I still answered though, just to be polite.

_Fine, I really don't feel like going to school though. _ I signed, with a smile on my face.

_Don't worry, you aren't the only one. I don't want to go to school either. _He signed. Then his shoulders shook with laughter.

This made me remember yesterday afternoon. I had put a frown on my face. I guessed he had noticed because he started frowning too, as if to apologize.

Out of nowhere, Alice had appeared and ran forward to hug me. At first I was surprised because I thought that she hated me after my outburst yesterday.

She was still hugging me, so I decided that the only other thing that I could have done was hug her back.

When we pulled away, we both smiled.

_I'm sorry. _I signed.

I guess that Alice knew what we were talking about because she signed, _Don't worry about it. It's fine. _

_Guys, the bell rang already. We should get going inside. _Edward informed us.

I guess I didn't notice all of the people that had started to arrive in the parking lot.

I just nodded, agreeing with Edward.

I looked up at him again and for the first time I noticed what he was really wearing. His hair was still messy, but in a good way. It looked as if he didn't even bother to brush it in the morning, but the look worked for him.

He was wearing a fitting long sleeved shirt and jeans. He wasn't bulky as Emmett, but he definitely had some muscles.

Once I realized that I had been staring, I immediately looked down and blushed.

_Hey, where are Emmett, Rose, and Jasper? _I asked. I realized that I haven't seen them in a while.

Alice smiled and said, _Oh. Since they are seniors they have to get to school a little bit earlier than we have to. See that car over there? _She pointed to this brand new BMW. It was a red convertible and a lot of guys had gathered around it.

_Yeah. What about it? _I signed.

_That's our other car. They use it for the days when they have to get to school early. _Edward explained.

Alice suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me into the school. I smiled back at Edward and I waved a goodbye to him.

When we entered our classroom, we saw Mr. Whelan sit at his desk writing something down.

Noticing our presence, Mr. Whelan looked up and smiled at us. He motioned us to sit down and pointed to the board. We were starting with English today, so I took out my English binder and began preparing for today's lesson.

***

When it was finally time for lunch, Alice and I made our way down to the cafeteria.

_So what did you think of the assignment that Mr. Whelan gave us? _Alice asked.

Mr. Whelan had told us to read a Tale of Two Cities and write an essay about some of the themes that were presented there.

_I think that it will be pretty easy. But that is only because I read it before. _I signed and smiled sheepishly.

_You are so lucky. I have to read it and I have heard that it wasn't that easy to understand in the beginning. _She replied.

_I'm still going to have to re-read it again. I don't exactly remember all the details, so we can work on it together. _I suggested.

She nodded and we walked into the cafeteria.

After getting our lunches, we made our way to the tables. We saw all the Cullens sitting at a table in the center of the cafeteria.

Emmett spotted us and waved his hands around frantically. Seeing this sight, I started laughing, because seeing a grown man such as Emmett do something like that was just funny.

_Hi Emmett! _I signed.

_Hey Bella. How was old Mr. Whelan? _He asked.

Smiling, I replied, _Same old, same old. _

I turned and I saw Jasper and Alice looking into each other's eyes. Even though it was a small gesture, I felt like I was intruding on their moment. I looked around the table and I spotted Rosalie.

She smiled a forced smile on me and turned her head to talk to Emmett. I really didn't know what I had done wrong, but I knew that she didn't like me very much. I would ask Alice about this later on.

As I took the only empty seat at the table I noticed who sat across from me.

When Edward smiled at me, the feeling that I had in the morning came back.

I looked and I noticed Alice and Jasper were still staring at each other and Emmett and Rosalie were kind of making out in the middle of the cafeteria.

_Is it always like this? _I pointed towards the couples at our table.

He looked at them in faked disgust and signed, _Yeah. It's always like this. _

_I kind of feel bad for you. _I sympathized.

_Nah. I mean, they found their other half so if they are happy, I'm not going to say anything about it. _He said.

_Doesn't it ever get lonely being the odd man out? _I asked.

_Yeah, I guess. But I never really notice that much. By the way, did Alice tell you about Friday? _He asked.

_No. What's on Friday? _I asked.

_My mom, Esme, invited you for dinner at my house. _He signed, smiling.

_Really? What's the occasion? _I asked once again.

_She just wants to meet you, I guess. So will you be there? _He asked. I looked into his emerald green eyes, and I think that I noticed a spark of hope. Of course, I wasn't sure.

_Yeah, sure. I will be there. _I signed with a smile on my face.

**A/N:**

**Finally, I updated. This update came quicker then the rest, because I actually had time to write the story. Surprisingly, I have a couple of chapters written already. I am going to post them up once I get 7-10 reviews on this one. **

**Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: CLAIRE!!!!!**

**Claire is my editor for this story. This is the first chapter that she edited, and she did an amazing job. –That's why this chapter was better written then the rest-. **

**Tell me what you guys think of Tristan. Should I make him come back or not???? **

**-jess**


	7. Family Dinner

Chapter 7

(Family Dinner)

_Silent Forever_

Edward and I kept on exchanging a few words here and there at lunch. Even though I felt like the odd wheel out, seeing as though I was sitting with two couples, I had Edward to keep me company.

Finally, I noticed people start leaving and walking to their next classes. I realized that the bell had already rung, so I turned to Alice.

_Come on, we need to go. _I signed.

_Give me one second. I want to say goodbye to Jasper. _She signed pleadingly while smiling up at Jasper.

I turned my head around and saw Edward smiling warmly at me.

_I guess I'll see you later. _I signed. I was slightly frowning slightly because as much as I hate to admit it, I kind of liked spending time with Edward. He was very easy to talk to.

_Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch and then at my house later._ He replied.

Looking around the cafeteria I saw that we were the last ones there. I gently pulled on Alice's arm, in order to get her attention.

_Come on, we have to go. We are the last ones here. _I gestured around the cafeteria to make my point.

Her shoulders rose and dropped, which I guess that she just sighed. _Fine, let's go. _She signed.

She had a slight playful scowl on her face, indicating that she didn't want to separate from Jasper. Knowing that Alice would never go on her own will, I grabbed her arm and turned her to the door. She blew a kiss to Jasper, while I waved to Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie.

The hallways were completely deserted. _See Alice, we are so late that everyone is already in their classes. _I signed.

She just laughed and said, _You know that it doesn't matter anyway. Mr. Whelan doesn't really care that much anyway. _

Admittedly, she had a point. We definitely weren't going to get into any trouble even if we were 5 minutes late.

Finally, we arrived at our class and continued with the rest of our day.

The day went by faster than I had expected. We really didn't do much except having a little quiz on the second book of a _Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens. The quiz was really easy, because Mr. Whelan gave us quotes, and expected us to explain them.

While Alice took her time on the quiz, I finished it in about twenty minutes because I already wanted to go home.

This first week of school had been really tiring. I just wanted to go home and read a good book. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already two-ten, which meant that the bell would ring in about two minutes. I started packing up my backpack as Alice finished up her quiz.

When I saw that it was two-twelve, I turned to Alice and we started walking to the parking lot together.

_So, what are you doing after school today? _She asked.

_Probably nothing. I have to finish the Tale of Two Cities theme paper, so that's about it. _I signed back. I really didn't feel like writing a whole paper, but I wanted to get a good grade on that.

_Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about that paper. _She signed, while smiling.

I smiled back, and turned to go to my car. Once I got to my car, I waved to  
Alice and signed, _See you tomorrow. _

_See you. Don't forget that you are coming over after school tomorrow. _She signed.

_How could I forget? You keep on reminding me about that every five minutes. _I said, while laughing.

She started laughing and waved a final goodbye to me. Once I got inside the truck, I looked up and saw the Cullen's going to their car. They looked like the perfect family, and I was slightly jealous of that.

I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper walking hand and hand down the parking lot. The look on Alice's face was pure bliss. I could tell that they cared for each other very much. Looking at Jasper, I saw his face light up every time Alice smiled.

Watching them, I felt like I was interrupting a very private moment.

They were looking in each other's eyes and smiling.

Looking at them, I felt a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I would have considered to be jealousy or even longing.

Looking at them, I felt a churning in the pit of my stomach, which I considered to be jealousy or even longing, and I knew in my heart that I would never have the bond that they have with anyone else. Even though I always dreamed of meeting my own "Prince Charming", I knew that it wasn't going to happen in the near future, or anytime at all, for that matter.

When people look at me, all they see is a freak who can't hear anything. Nobody wants to love a deaf person.

I really didn't want to dwell on this fact, so I accelerated my truck and started driving back home.

***

When I got home, I noticed that there were no lights coming from the living room. That only meant one thing- Charlie was still at the police station.

I went into the kitchen, got a glass and poured myself some water to drink. I glanced up at the clock in my kitchen, and I saw that I would have about three hours before Charlie came home.

I made my way upstairs. I was extra careful going up the stairs, because I really didn't want to trip and fall.

When I got to my room, I immediately got out my worn out copy of a _Tale of Two Cities_ and I sat behind my laptop.

Our assignment was simple. We had to make our own paragraph that contained at least ten parallel paradoxes. Our first line had to be "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times" (Dickens 1). We could take any topic we wanted and write paradoxes on it.

I stayed with _Pride and Prejudice_ and wrote my essay. It took me about an hour to complete it, because I had trouble coming up with a couple of paradoxes.

When I finished up with that, I started on my Pre-Cal homework. This took me sometime, because math and I don't mix too well.

After I finished up with all of my homework, I made my way downstairs and started making dinner. I decided that I would make steak and mashed potatoes, because I was too tired to make a more complicated dish.

Charlie came home as I was finishing up making the mashed potatoes.

_How was your day, Bells? _He asked.

_It was good, but long. I actually have to talk to you about something._ I started.

_What is it? _He asked with a curious expression planted on his face.

_Alice invited me to dinner tomorrow with her family. Is that ok? I don't want to leave you alone. _I sighed with a frown on my face.

I kind of felt bad for Charlie, because he didn't have anyone else aside from me. His parents died a few years ago, and Renee left him just when I was born.

He smiled and signed, _don't worry about me. I was just about to tell you that I was going to go to Billy's house to watch this hockey game tomorrow. _

I smiled in relief. Billy was Charlie's old friend, and whenever there was a big game on TV, they would always watch it together.

We sat down and ate our dinner quietly making attempts at making small talk. After I was done, I washed the dishes while Charlie went to his office to finish up some police reports.

Changing into my sweat pants and tank top, I fell on my bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

***

Waking up, I felt completely new. I didn't feel tired anymore, and I was actually excited to meet Alice's parents.

After getting ready, and hurried down the stairs, grabbed a granola bar, and ran to my truck outside.

The sun wasn't shining today, but there was a slight breeze that was comforting. Finally arriving at school, I saw that there were not many people in the parking lot. I looked at my watch, and I saw that I was running late.

I grabbed my backpack and ran to the entrance of the school. The front desk woman looked at me with a disapproving glance, but I ignored it and started speed walking to my class.

There weren't that many people in the halls. I guessed it was because the bell probably already rang.

Walking in the hallways felt a little weird, because there were only the school delinquents. Feeling out of place, I hurried my pace and finally arrived at my class.

_Hello, Ms. Swan. Nice of you to join us today. _Mr. Whelan signed.

I frowned and explained, _I am so sorry. I was running late, and I wasn't really aware of it. _

He sighed, and said, _Don't worry about it. Just sit down and copy the assignment on the board. _

When Mr. Whelan went back to do some paperwork at his desk, Alice turned to me with a disapproving frown on her face.

_What's wrong? _I asked.

_Nothing. I just thought that you wouldn't come to school today, thus not coming to my house after school. _She replied.

_Don't worry. I was just running late and I wasn't really aware of the time. _I said while smiling.

The day passed by very quickly. Mr. Whelan collected our assignments and gave us new ones. Lunch went by very quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to go to Alice's house.

When Mr. Whelan finally dismissed us, Alice and I went outside to the parking lot.

_Is it ok if you will ride with Edward home? _Alice asked.

_I thought that I was going to get a ride with you. _I said, confused.

_Yeah, it's just I really want to ride with Jasper, and there isn't going to be enough room in the BMW. _She signed with an innocent smile on her face.

I thought about it for a minute, and what I didn't get was why she wanted me to ride with Edward so much. There were only four people in the BMW, and surely I could have sat down too. I didn't decide to push it though, because after all it was Rosalie's car.

_Fine. Why do you want me to ride to your house with Edward so much? _I asked.

_What? Why would you think I want you to ride with Edward. It's just there isn't going to be enough room. _She said with a smile.

I shrugged, and waved her a goodbye, and I headed to the silver Volvo in the back of the parking lot.

As I got closer I could see Edward was sitting in the driver's seat. He got out, and smiled this brilliant smile at me.

I thought that I turned about ten different shades of red when I saw his smile.

_Hey, how was school? _He asked.

_Good, I guess. We didn't do much. _I signed back.

He smiled, and went to open the passenger side door for me. At first I was really surprised, because no one has ever done anything like that for me before. I smiled and got in the car.

The car was surprisingly clean. Entering the car, I thought that I would see food everywhere, but I found myself in a very neat car. I smiled and I signed, _I guess we are both alike, because we like to have everything in the right places in our cars. _

He returned the smile, and started the car.

The car ride was a bit awkward because Edward obviously couldn't sign while driving a car. In a matter of fifteen minutes, we pulled up to Edward's house.

Although I have been here before, I still couldn't get over how beautiful his house was. Once Edward parked, I turned to him and smiled.

_Did someone design your house? It is absolutely beautiful. _I signed.

He grinned and signed, _My mom, Esme, actually designed it. _

I nodded my head, understanding.

We saw that Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper still didn't arrive yet.

_Come on, let's go inside. _Edward said.

Entering the house, Edward led me to the right of the front door. I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face.

He just smirked, and let me further into his house.

We arrived in the kitchen. I took the site before me, and I was mesmerized. His kitchen had all the up to date appliances and gadgets. Standing in front of the oven stood a woman who I guessed was Edward's mother.

I could tell that she was really young. She stood there and smiled warmly at me.

_Hello, my name is Esme. You must be Bella. _She signed, very fluently.

_Hi. Thanks for having me for dinner, Mrs. Cullen. _I signed, slightly nervous.

_Please, call me Esme. _She said, having a warm smile on her face.

I nodded my head in agreement, when I saw that Alice and everyone else came home.

_Hi mom, _Alice signed, _I see you met Bella already. _Alice went over and hugged her mother briefly.

_Yes dear, now go get ready for dinner because your dad will be coming in about ten minutes. _She signed and went back to place something in the oven.

_Esme, do you need any help in the kitchen. _I asked politely.

She just shook her head and signed, _Don't worry about it. I got everything under control down here. _

_Come on Bella, let's go upstairs to my room. _Alice signed. I followed Alice upstairs, and we just hung out there until dinner was finally ready.

***

We were looking at some clothes that Alice bought previously, when we noticed the door opened.

Edward came in, looking perfect. He was wearing dark jeans and a green button up shirt. Looking at him, I could feel my breath stopping, but I made a very big effort to get it back to its usual speed.

_Alice, Carlisle is home. Mom is calling us down for dinner. _He signed. Finally he smiled at me, and went out of the door.

Alice and I went downstairs to the dining room, to see everyone already seated down. Alice went to sit by Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett were sitting next to each other. The only seat left for me was next to Edward.

After sitting down, I noticed another man sitting down next to Esme. He also looked young, and he looked like an actor.

_Hi, my name is Carlisle. _He signed.

I blushed when all the attention was shifted to me. _It's nice to meet you, my name is Bella. _I bet everyone could tell that I was nervous, so everyone laughed – well, at least I think that they were laughing because their shoulders all shook slightly.

_Can we please eat already? _Emmett asked with a miserable look on his face. I started laughing and we all started eating.

The meal was delicious. _Esme, the meal is absolutely delicious. If it is possible can you please give me the recipe for this chicken? _I asked.

_Of course. Do you like to cook? _She asked.

_Yes, I do. I cook at home every day because leaving my father alone in the kitchen isn't safe. _I replied.

We all laughed and the whole dinner went on in the same fashion. The whole dinner, we were all joking around and having interesting conversations. This was very different than the meals that we had at home with Charlie.

I obviously love Charlie, but having nice conversations during dinner was also nice.

When we finally finished eating, I offered to help clean up.

_Bella, don't be absurd. _Esme signed.

_It's okay. I really want to help though. _I signed back.

_Bella it's actually my turn to clean up. _Alice signed. _You can go hang out with Rosalie while I do this. _

_Are you sure you don't want any help. _I signed with uncertainty.

_Yeah, Bella don't worry. _She signed.

I looked and I saw Emmett and Rosalie going together into their room. I really didn't want to hang out with them, because they were probably minding their own business and doing god knows what in their bedroom.

_Bella, do you want to go with me to the back yard? _Edward asked me with a gorgeous smile on his face. 

_Sure. _I replied. There wasn't anything else to do anyway.

Edward led me to their backyard. When he opened the door for me, I smiled up at him and thanked him. Looking at their backyard, I gasped.

It was already dark outside, but the whole yard was light up by twinkling lights. There was a pool visible and a little waterfall that went into the pool. What I loved the most about their backyard was that in the middle of it stood a big gazebo.

Edward smiled at me and asked, _So do you like it? _

_It is amazing. _I smiled looking up at him. His brilliant green eyes gazed down upon me and he led me to the gazebo.

I sat down, taking it all in. While admiring the beautiful view of the backyard, I saw that Edward shifted his position and turned to me.

I realized that his eyes had softness to them, that I never saw before. I then noticed that something was wrong.

_Is anything wrong? _I asked.

_Can I be honest with you? _He asked back.

_Sure, I guess. _I signed with a slight hesitation.

_I realize that we don't know each other that long, but whenever I am with you, I feel like I can be myself. _He signed slowly.

_What do you mean? _I asked him, confused.

_I mean that, when most people look at me, all they see are my looks. Nobody ever bothers to even find out the person that is inside of me. But you, you're different. You are the first person outside my family that actually tried to know the real me. What I am actually trying to say is, I really want to get to know you better. _He signed.

I slowly smiled at him and said, _I would really like that. _

I looked up at the sky, and saw thousands of bright stars. I then decided that this was probably one of the best nights that I had in a very long time.

**A/N:**

**Wow. I realize that this is really long but that's because I got a little carried away with the chapter :D **

**Thank you for all of you that have read and reviewed my story!!!**

**Thanks, Claire. You did an awesome job. **

**NOW: This chapter is dedicated to: JANE!!!!**

**Jane, you rock! (it runs in the blood, lmao) Thank you for helping me when I was stuck at some points in this chapter. OH, and thanks for documenting my story!!! Good luck with Justin. Lol**

**ANYWAY, as you can see, updates will be coming a whole lot quicker because I have the extra time now. **

**I will update this story, once I get 7-10 reviews. I have chapters already written out, so yeah.**

**-jess**


	8. Sleeping Over

Chapter 8

(Sleeping Over)

_Silent Forever_

We stayed outside for about another five minutes, before I began getting a little cold. I'm guessing that Edward saw me shivering, because he asked, _Come on, we should get you inside before you catch a cold. _Looking into his eyes, I felt myself becoming mesmerized.

I realized that now was the only time that I had ever seen a shine in his amazing emerald eyes. I instantly reminded myself that I could not be having these thoughts about my new friend.

Sure, he was attractive. I would be crazy if I didn't think so, but this couldn't be more than me being attracted to him. There is no way that I could possibly like him. After all, who would even want to like me back?

I pushed these thoughts into the back of my head and I looked up and smiled at him. _Yeah, I haven't noticed before but it's actually freezing outside. _I signed.

We stood up and walked to the glass doors that led to the kitchen. Being the gentleman that he is, Edward opened the door for me. I couldn't help but blush, but I'm sure that this was constant. Arriving in the center of the kitchen, I saw Alice standing at the counter drying some dishes.

Apparently she saw us coming in, because she washed her hands and turned back to us.

She was smiling broadly, and had a look that made me think that she knew something that I didn't.

_So, where were you guys? _She asked, looking smug.

I stole a glance at Edward, and saw him smiling. I gave him a small smile in return, and turned back to Alice.

_We were in your backyard? _I said, a little nervously.

_Obviously. _Alice replied. _But what were you guys __**doing**__ in the backyard? _

Edward took this as a cue to leave the kitchen.

_Ok guys, I'm going to my bedroom. See you tomorrow. _He said. Smiling, he returned to his bedroom upstairs.

Then Alice and I were along in the kitchen.

_So… _Alice probed me to go on.

I gave her a hard look, and she just smiled. _Come on, let me help you dry those dishes. _I told her while making my way to the sink.

We dried the dishes quickly, since there were two people doing them. Looking at the clock on the microwave, I saw that it was only about nine.

_Alice, I need to get going now. _I told her. I was kind of worried because Charlie probably wondered what I was doing here for so long.

_Don't worry about it. You're sleeping here tonight. _She said with a huge grin.

_Alice, I probably can't. And I need to clear it with Charlie first. _I attempted to explain to her.

_Bella, chill. While Edward and you were outside, doing god knows what, I called Charlie and asked him if you could sleep over since it's a little late. _Alice explained.

_He said it's okay? _I asked doubtfully.

_Yeah, he said that you could sleepover. _She replied, her facial expression kind of annoyed because I didn't believe her in the beginning.

_So, let's get this sleepover started! _Alice, excited as she was, grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to her room.

Once we got there, I remembered that I didn't have any clothes to sleep in. _Hey Alice? _I asked.

_Yeah? What's wrong?_ She asked.

_I just remembered that I don't have anything to sleep in and I don't have my toothbrush or anything else. _I said.

She turned from me, and went to her huge closet. About half a minute later, she returned and tossed me a bundle of clothes.

I looked and I saw a tank top and really short shorts. I took the shorts in one hand, and I looked at Alice skeptically.

_Do you really think that I'd wear this? _I asked.

_Bella, calm down. You are only at my house, no one else will see you in them. _She reasoned with me.

_Fine. _I said with a scowl on my face. I went to Alice's bathroom to brush my teeth and change into the clothes at Alice made me wear.

Looking in the mirror, I saw that the tank top was way to revealing and the shorts weren't the normal length that I would wear shorts. By all means, the clothes weren't slutty, but I didn't feel comfortable in them.

Getting out of the bathroom, I noticed that Alice also had changed. She saw me and she smiled.

_See, I told you that the clothes would fit you. _She said, with a smug look on her face. _So, what do you want to do? It's only ten, and I don't feel like going to sleep yet. _She signed.

_Yeah, me neither. I don't know. What do you want to do?_ I asked.

_Want to watch a movie? _She asked.

_Sure. What movie though? _I asked curiously.

_Well, I actually got a new movie a couple of days ago from the store. I didn't watch it yet, because I was too scared to watch it alone. _She said, with an innocent expression on her face.

_What's the movie called? _I asked a little wary.

_I'll tell you later. Let's just go downstairs to watch it. _

Alice dragged me downstairs and we sat on the comfy couches that she had in the living room. Alice put the DVD in, and we waited patiently until the movie started.

Once I saw the title of the movie, I turned to Alice and gave her a glare.

_There is no way that I am watching this movie at ten o'clock in the night! _I signed frantically.

_Come on Bella, it's just a movie. It's not real. _She said, hopefully wanting me to watch the movie with her.

She turned on the subtitles and proceeded with the main menu.

The movie started and the title, _Blair Witch Project_, rolled on the screen. Let's just say that horror and I don't mix too well.

The movie was different than any other movie I saw, because it was filmed in the form of a documentary. The lighting wasn't good, the camera shook a lot because it wasn't professionally done, and the actors improvised a lot.

We were about thirty minutes into the movie, when I realized that Edward was leaning against the door frame watching us, watching us watch the movie.

Although nothing scary had happened in the movie yet, I told Alice to pause it. I didn't want to miss anything important.

Turning my head at Edward, I gave him a friendly smile.

_Can I join you guys? _He asked.

_Sure, but why are you here? _Alice asked.

_Well, Emmett's and Rose's room was right next to mine and I kept hearing noises coming in from the wall. They are probably having way too much fun, and I didn't want to listen to it anymore. _He explained.

I held a laugh in.

_Fine, sit down on the couch right there. _Alice pointed to the seat next to me.

Edward sat next to me and I suddenly felt self-conscious about how I looked in my shorts and tank top.

_Did I miss anything important in the movie? _Edward asked.

_No, all they are doing right now is talking to random people living in the town about the myth of Blair Witch. _I explained.

_I see. _

We later were all engrossed in the movie that we were watching. When we came up to the part where they found the stickman in the forest, I jumped up all scared. Edward came closer to me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

He knew that I was scared, and I silently thanked him for being there for me.

After the movie was over, Alice and I retired to her bedroom. I waved Edward goodbye, before taking a spot on Alice's couch.

Alice sat up and looked at me. _You know, Edward is a really good guy. _

I looked up strangely at her. _Why are you telling me this? _I asked.

_No reason. It's just he is very honest and trustworthy. He is also very caring. He is the best brother a girl could ask for. _She explained.

_I still don't get why you are telling this to me. _I asked.

_Don't worry about it, she said with a smile. Goodnight Bella. _Alice signed.

_Goodnight. _I signed back.

I lied on the couch for about an hour, and I couldn't fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice said earlier about Edward. Why would she say those things to me? What do they have to do with anything?

I also couldn't help but thinking watching the movie with Edward. We had sat closely together through the whole movie, and I couldn't help but thinking about the proximity between us for the whole movie.

Whenever he moved closer to me, my stomach couldn't stop doing flips. This was definitely not the way friends should feel about other friends.

I was extremely confused about all the events that have happened today. I also noticed that I was somewhat hungry, so stood up from the couch and made my way quietly to the kitchen.

When I walked in the kitchen, I was surprised to find Edward. What was more surprising was what Edward was wearing, or better yet, what he wasn't wearing.

Edward was sitting at the table eating Oreos and milk, shirtless with blue stripped pajama pants. If I thought he looked gorgeous before, then he looked like a Greek god now. I could see that he had well defined muscles and they were probably hard as stone. He had a visible six pack, and I had a sudden urge to just touch his abs right there and then.

I stopped myself from having any other kind of thoughts like that, and I smiled up at him.

_Hey, what are you doing up so late, or early, since its three? _Edward asked with a grin on his face.

_I had trouble sleeping, you? _I asked, curious.

_I just wanted some milk and Oreos. _He smiled and gestured for me to take some Oreos. I sat down on a chair in front of him and grabbed some Oreos and milk.

We sat together in a comfortable silence for about five minutes, before he decided to break it.

_I know this sounds random, but why did you move to Forks from Arizona? _He asked.

At first I hesitated. I really didn't want to tell Edward about Tristan and all of the harassment, so I really didn't know what to tell him.

Edward obviously saw my hesitation, so he looked at me with soft eyes and a small smile.

_If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I understand, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you need help. _

I couldn't help but smile, because I knew that he actually cares.

_Thanks._ I signed back with a small smile.

_Basically my parents were divorced and I used to live with my mother, Renee. She later on remarried to a great guy, and I felt like I needed to give them some space. That is why I came to live with Charlie here. _I signed.

I knew that this wasn't the whole story, but I needed to trust him more before I told him about my past with Tristan.

_There is more to the story, but I will tell you at another time. _I said.

_Don't worry about it. I will be here when you want to tell me. _He said.

We sat at the kitchen eating Oreos and milk for another ten minutes before with both went our separate ways.

I quietly walked over to Alice's couch, and I couldn't help but think about tonight's events. I was beginning to trust Edward, and it was kind of scaring me. Lying on the couch, I feel asleep after about ten minutes.

**A/N:**

**Well here is another update for all of you. As always, I will update on either Tuesday or Wednesday if I have about 7-10 reviews. **

**So did you like this chapter?**

**The movie that Alice and Bella were watching was called **_**The Blair Witch Project. **_**I actually watched this movie with my friend a couple of days ago, because we were bored, and I really loved the movie. **

**I suggest that if you didn't see the movie, you should because it was really creepy. My friend and I also watched Silence of the Lambs two days ago, and it was amazing. So anyone who didn't watch these two movies should totally watch them. **

**ANYWAY: This chapter is dedicated to: all the people that have reviewed and put this story on either alerts or favorites. You guys are awesome!**

**Special thanks to: Jane, thank you so much for helping with my writer's block. Without your encouraging words this chapter would probably still be undone :D**

**-jess**


	9. The Mall

Chapter 9

(The Mall)

_Silent Forever_

I woke up to an annoying tugging on my arm. Slowly I opened my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my room. I looked around and I saw Alice before me with a pout on her face, wanting me to get up.

Suddenly, all the memories of last night came rushing to me, and that put a small smile on my lips. I really wanted to tell Edward all about Tristan, but I didn't know if I could do that yet. Although Edward and I are friends, it's still new. I don't know if I trust him that much to tell him about my past.

I realized that I spaced out for a moment, because Alice was looking at me with a strange expression on her face.

_Good morning! _ Alice signed with a bright smile on her face.

I turned my head, so that I could face the clock. I froze.

_Alice! Are you serious? It's only seven o'clock on a Saturday! _I signed furiously with a scowl on my face. I hated waking up early on the weekends. For me, the weekends were the only time that I could catch my sleep that I lost during school days.

_Stop being so grumpy, Bella. _ Alice said brightly.

_There must have been a good reason that you woke me up this early, right? _I asked, still mad but also amused.

_Why would I wake you up if I didn't have a good reason? _She asked rhetorically. _I woke you up this early because there is a huge sale at the mall! _She continued.

_How does that concern us? _I asked, confused.

Her shoulders slumped, so I was guessing that she sighed. _I am going to take you shopping! You are really in the need of a new wardrobe. _She signed.

_I really don't know, _I said hesitantly. _Charlie probably wants me home already. _I said trying to come up with an excuse. As much as I loved Alice, I really didn't like shopping.

_Bella, please? _She asked, with a pout on her face. As much as I wanted to say no, I knew that she would then get mad at me. I reluctantly agreed, and she jumped off the couch.

_Come on, get ready and lets go downstairs to eat breakfast. _She signed rapidly.

I groaned and got up from the couch. I went to Alice's bathroom and brushed my teeth. I noticed that Alice had put another set of clothes on the counter for me to change to.

These were a little more reasonable than the sleepwear she made me wear yesterday, and they were actually my style that I would wear.

The outfit consisted of dark wash jeans and a formfitting baby blue T shirt. I also saw a white jacket and I had put it on.

Looking in the mirror, I saw that my hair was a mess. Since I really didn't want to deal with my hair today, I pulled it into a semi high ponytail.

_Well, this is as good as it's going to get. _I thought, while looking at myself in the mirror.

Getting out of the bathroom, I noticed that Alice wasn't in her room. I figured that she was probably downstairs eating breakfast with the rest of the family.

Walking in the kitchen, I noticed everyone at the table eating breakfast.

_Good morning. _I signed politely to Esme and Carlisle.

Esme smiled at me and motioned me to take anything I wanted for breakfast. I noticed that the only place left at the table was right next to Edward. I looked at Alice, and I saw her smiling innocently at me. I gave her a disapproving look, and sat beside Edward.

On the other side of me was Emmett.

Watching Emmett eat breakfast was quite a site. He wouldn't even stop to chew the food, he just swallowed it whole. He was also a very messy eater. Watching him drink his orange juice in one gulp, I laughed.

_So, what were you guys doing last night? _Esme asked all of us.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett share a glance and smile at each other. Watching this exchange, Edward rolled his eyes, and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him and started eating my food.

_Bella and I watched a movie with Edward. _Alice answered Esme.

Today was Emmett's turn to clean up, so after we all finished eating, Alice and I went to her bedroom to get ready for the mall.

While Alice was getting ready, I sat on her couch. I looked around and I saw that on her shelf she had a copy of _A Tale of Two Cities. _I knew that Alice was probably going to take long to get ready, so I began reading where I left off at home. I needed to finish the book by Tuesday, because Mr. Whelan has a test scheduled then.

I got through a few pages, when Alice came out of her bathroom all ready to go.

_Come on Bella. We need to get there before all the good clothes are gone! _She signed with a worried expression on her face.

I just had to laugh. _Relax, even if the clothes are gone, it's not the end of the world. _I tried to reason with her.

She just looked at me like I had grown another head. _Bella, let's just go! _I rolled my eyes, and I followed her down the stairs.

Alice went to the kitchen to tell her mom that we were going, so I just stood near the door waiting for her.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, so in one swift motion I turned around. I saw Edward grinning at my expression. My heart was pounding so hard.

_Don't you ever do that again! _I signed, my heart still pumping loudly.

He just laughed and asked, _So, where are you guys going? _

_Alice is dragging me to the mall. She thinks that I need a better wardrobe, but I don't see anything wrong with what I wear. _I said.

_I think your clothes are nice. _Edward signed trying to make me feel better.

_Thanks, but that's not going to get me out of a shopping trip with Alice. _I said.

_Want me to come with you, so that I could keep Alice in check? _He asked.

_Would you really? _I asked hopefully. Having Edward there with me won't be as bad as me being alone.

_Sure, I don't have any other plans anyway. _He said.

Just then, Alice came and motioned me outside to her car. _Come on Bella, let's go. _

_Wait! Can Edward also come? _I asked, hopeful.

_Sure, I guess. But Edward, you can't distract us from shopping. _Alice signed with a serious look on her face.

_Don't worry, I won't. _Edward said, amused.

Finally we managed to get out of the house, and walk outside to the garage. I saw Alice walking past the Volvo, so I looked at Edward, questioningly.

_Since Alice is driving, she doesn't like to use my car. She has her own. _He explained.

I watched as the garage doors slowly opened, revealing a shiny yellow car. I gasped when I saw that it was a Porsche. I saw that Alice walked to the front seat and sat behind the driver's wheel.

I could definitely know see, that the Cullen's had a lot of money. Realizing this, I was kind of scared about our shopping trip. I didn't have much money on me, only about forty dollars.

I didn't give it to much more thought, because we were soon off. Seeing Alice ride to the mall was an experience.

She was bouncing up and down on her seat, very excited for all the shopping that she was going to get done. She looked like a little kid who is on a sugar rush.

_Alice, calm down. We are only going to the mall. _I tried to calm her down.

Since she was driving, she couldn't really talk to me but I saw the incredulous look on her face.

I turned around to face Edward, and I saw him giving me a brilliant smile.

_Why is she so excited to go to the mall, of all places? _I asked.

His shoulders shook with laughter and he replied, _Alice has a little shopping problem. _He signed sarcastically.

I just smiled, and turned back around.

It only took us about thirty minutes to get to the Port Angeles Mall. The mall was definitely huge and since it was a Saturday, there were a lot of cars in the parking lot.

Getting out of the car, we started walking to the entrance of the mall.

***

Going shopping with Alice was quite an experience. She dragged me to every store that I couldn't afford anything in. I was now standing in the Dolce & Gabbana dressing room. In front of me was a black dress that Alice wanted me to try on.

I quickly managed to pull it on, and I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was absolutely beautiful, but I didn't think that I would manage to pull it off. Sighing, I walked out of the dressing room so that Alice could see the dress.

When I reached Alice and Edward, I saw Alice smiling widely. _Yeah, we are definitely getting that one. _She said.

I turned to face Edward and I saw him staring at me. His mouth was slightly agape, and I started to get self conscious.

_So… _I asked him.

It took him a minute to form a coherent sentence and I noticed that his cheeks were slightly red.

_You look great. _He said with a big smile.

_Thanks. _I replied, walking back into the dressing room. After I was done changing, I looked at the price tag of the dress. My eyes got wide when I saw the dress cost five hundred and fifty dollars.

There is no way I could afford such a dress. I quickly grabbed the dress of the hanger, and went to Alice. I saw that she was browsing for some shirts.

_What's up? _She asked me. _How's the dress?_

_It's fine. _I signed back hesitantly. _I need to go to the store next door for a second. I'll come back here when I'm done. _I said.

Alice agreed and I went out of the store. I was kind of embarrassed that I couldn't buy the dress that Alice wanted me to get.

I walked around the mall trying to find some decent store, but I have found none. Apparently this was the type of mall that only held designer clothes. I sighed, and started making my way down to the store where Alice was shopping at.

I felt a presence next to me, so I looked up and I saw Edward walking next to me.

_Where did you go? _He asked with a concerned expression on his face.

_Nowhere, I just was walking around the mall. _I said, trying to come up with some excuse.

_So are you thinking of buying that dress? You do look really great in it. _He said.

Blushing I replied, _Thanks. But no, I'm not getting it. _

_Why? _He asked, frowning.

_Do you promise not to tell Alice? _I asked, wanting to be sure.

_Yes, definitely. _He replied.

_I really can't afford the dress. I only brought about forty dollars with me, and I think the dress is way too expensive. I really don't want Alice to get upset with me though. _I answered frowning.

_Alice would never be mad at you for not being able to buy the dress. _He signed.

We were now standing inside the store. _Do you like the dress? _He asked.

_Yeah…It's very pretty… _I answered unsurely.

He motioned me to follow him. I saw him pick the black dress where I left it, and he started walking to the cashier.

_Edward, what are you doing? _I asked.

_I'm buying you the dress. _He replied, at the same time as giving the lady my dress.

_Edward you can't. I can't accept this. This is way too much. _I said, trying not to let him buy me the dress.

_Bella, stop. I want to buy you the dress. It's my gift to you in the honor of our new found friendship. _He answered with a huge grin, while giving the cashier his shiny black credit card.

_Thanks. For everything. _I signed to him, smiling.

**A/N: **

**So, I know that this is probably the worst chapter that I ever wrote. It's kind of transition chapter, because the drama will start in the next chapter :D**

_**Ok, so I am making a contest. And you can find all the details on my profile but here they are: **_

**So, since **_**Silent Forever**_**is going extremely well, Laurene and I thought that we should have a writing contest of some sort. Basically for this contest, you will have to write a one shot about the cullens and what they do on april fools. Since april fools is quickly approaching, Laurene and I thought that this should be a fun topic for the contest.**

**RULES FOR THE TWILIGHTERSUNITE APRIL FOOLS CONTEST:**

**1. Has to be a one shot. **

**2. All cannon pairing. No slashes (no offense), No threesomes, and it basically has to be twilight related (duh!) **

**3. Can be all ratings (yea, lemons are accepted)**

**4. Once you did write your story, post it on your fan fiction page and PM me that you did post it. This way Laurene and I will read your one shots**

**5. At the end, we will pick the top 3 one shots, and we will have a vote on our profile. **

**6. When you post the story on your profile, you can title it what ever you want, but in the summary make sure it says "Twilightersunite April Fools Contest"**

**7. Have fun! Just try it. This could be a great start for some of you that havent wrote anything yet for fan fiction. **

**Remember this is a story about how the Cullen's spend April fools, it doesnt have to include all the couples. It could just be Edward and Bella. **

**Since Laurene and I are posting this contest a little late, the dead lines for the stories are April 30th, 2009.**

**If you have any questions, you could PM me. ***This is the last time the author note will be this long*****

**-jess**


	10. Past Memories

Chapter 10

(Past Memories)

_Silent Forever_

Alice dropped my off at my house after we went to the mall. I was standing outside on my porch, trying to get the door opened. This would have been much easier if I didn't have that many things in my hands.

I put all my shopping bags on the pavement, and quickly opened the door. I looked in and I saw that I was alone, because Charlie wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. I dropped my bags off in my room and made my way downstairs.

I saw that it was about seven, and I knew that he would come back at around eight thirty. Opening up the refrigerator I noticed that we were in serious need of going grocery shopping. I managed to find potatoes and pieces of steak.

After putting the potatoes in the oven and marinating the steaks, I saw that it was only eight. I had about thirty minutes before Charlie came home, so I decided to go upstairs and start putting away all of my new clothes.

Alice insisted of buying me different clothes for different occasions. At first, Alice wanted to buy me all designer labels, but I just refused. So we came to a conclusion that she was allowed to get me clothes that weren't designer.

Putting everything in my closet, I noticed one shopping bag sitting on my bed. It was a Dolce & Gabbana bag. Looking at this bag made me smile.

I walked over to the bag, and began pulling out a gorgeous dark blue cocktail dress.

When I looked at the dress, I instantly thought of Edward. When he saw that I really liked this dress, he didn't even hesitate to buy it for me. He obviously knew that I couldn't afford it, so he thought that he should help me out. As much as I wanted the dress, I didn't give in that easily. I felt really uncomfortable with him buying it for me, but when I knew that he wouldn't back down, I reluctantly agreed.

Looking at the dress, I also frowned. I really don't know where I would wear such a dress. The town of Forks didn't really hold any events that required this type of dress. Although the dress was gorgeous, it would probably stay in my closet for a pretty long time.

After putting everything away and making sure that my room was nice and clean, I went downstairs. I was extremely hungry because I haven't eaten since the mall.

Walking into the kitchen I was surprised to see Charlie already looking inside the refrigerator.

He must have noticed that I had come in because he turned his head around to face me, and smiled.

_Hey, how was your weekend at the Cullen's? _He asked kindly.

_It was actually pretty good. Esme and Carlisle are really nice, and I had a lot of fun with Alice and her siblings. _I answered. I obviously didn't fill him in with all the details, because I really don't think that he cared that much.

_Are you hungry? _I asked, motioning him to the refrigerator.

I asked, motioning him to the refrigerator.

_Yes, thanks Bells. It's just that I had a long day at the station. Too much paperwork that needed to get done. _He signed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

_It's ok. I already prepared dinner. _I said.

I took out the steak and potatoes and we ate in silence. Charlie was obviously too tired from working and I also had a long day.

After we ate, Charlie excused himself telling me something about some brackets and college basketball. I really didn't understand what he was telling me, so I just nodded my head.

I quickly washed and dried the dishes and I had put everything away.

I went upstairs and got started getting ready to go to bed. Although it was only nine, I was exhausted. I had woken up so early in the morning to go shopping with Alice that I just needed to catch up on my sleep. Lying on my bed, the last thoughts that consumed me were those of Edward Cullen.

***

Sunday passed in much of the same manner. I finished all my homework and then I was just sitting around the house not doing anything.

Finally Monday had arrived. Charlie woke me at five thirty and I started getting ready. I lazily dragged myself to the bathroom and I brushed my teeth. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I cringed.

My hair looked like a haystack and I did not look pleasant. I tried to yank the hairbrush through my hair and I didn't have much success. I just put up my hair into a ponytail and I made my way to my closet. I knew that Alice would be kind of be mad at me if I didn't wear anything that she bought me, so I took a new pair of jeans and a t shirt.

I looked in the mirror and I sadly realized that I would never get better than this.

I started running downstairs, because I realized that I was kind of late going to school. I was really going to cut it close.

As usual, I grabbed a cup of orange juice with a granola bar and I quickly ate them. Charlie had already left for work, so I grabbed my backpack and keys, and I locked up the house.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to school and thankfully I noticed that I was ten minutes early. I saw that Edward's Volvo was already parked, but no one was in it. I'm guessing that they had already gone inside.

Walking through the hallways, I felt a sign of relief. No one looked at me differently anymore. I just blended in with everyone else, which I was thankful for.

I had finally arrived at Mr. Whelan's classroom and I noticed that Alice was already sitting down. The bell hadn't rang, so Alice was still unpacked.

_Hey. _I greeted her. _What's up? _

_Nothing. I'm really tired though. I stayed up all night trying to finish the paper for this class. _She said, rubbing her eyes.

I had to laugh at that. Leave it to Alice, to leave important things to the last minute.

_Oh, I finished mine on Friday. _I smiled.

The day went by rather quickly. We really didn't do much since Mr. Whelan wasn't feeling too well. He just gave us worksheets that we had to fill out. Pre calc took the longest, but I was done in no time.

Finally lunch had arrived. As we were walking to lunch, Alice started to look at me with a strange expression on her face.

_What? _I asked, conscious.

_Yesterday you had a Dolce & Gabbana bag with you. I don't remember buying anything there. _She asked curiously.

I blushed and said, _Yeah, Edward and I went back there and got the dress. Edward also paid for it. _

_Can I just tell you something? _She asked.

_Sure. _I answered kind of nervously.

_Edward really is a good guy. _She said.

_Yeah, you told me already. And I already know that. But I don't know why you keep on telling me. _I said.

_I just think that you guys are great together. _She said smiling.

_Yeah, I know. We are really good friends. _I replied.

She looked at me with a strained expression, like she knew something that I didn't.

_Alice, come on, what is it? _I asked. I knew that something was on her mind.

_Forget about it. _She said and put a smile on when we walked through the cafeteria doors.

We got our lunch and then we headed off to our table. I noticed that everyone was there as always, and once we reached the table Alice went to sit next to Jasper, while I sat next to Edward.

_Hey, how was your day? _I asked him with a bright smile on my face.

_Boring, nothing new. What about you? _He asked. I shook my head indicating that also nothing happened to me.

_Hey did you guys hear about some new kid transferring here. Today was his first day. _Emmett signed with wild hand expressions.

I laughed and shook my head.

_No, who is he? _I asked.

_He didn't really say anything about that, but he is kind of getting popular with all of the attention. _Rosalie took over telling the story.

I just nodded my head and started eating my sandwich. As I looked up I noticed and saw a mob of people heading the way to the lunch line. I figured that it was the new kid and his friends but I wasn't sure. When some people moved away I got a look at the new kid.

I stopped breathing for a moment.

Tristan.

He had come back.

Everything slowed down around me. All I saw was Tristan smiling at me in a very creepy way, and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I shot up from the table and started running. I made my way outside, to the courtyard.

I sat on a bench and I focused on breathing.

I felt a hand on my shoulders, and I knew that it was Edward. I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly.

I didn't want Tristan to start harassing me again.

After about ten minutes, I pulled away with a tight smile on my lips.

_I'm so sorry. _I said, blushing.

_It's ok. Don't worry about it. When you got up and left we were all worried about you. Do you want to talk about it? _

I nodded and I continued.

_Well obviously, I recognized the new kid in our school. His name is Tristan. He used to go to my school back in Phoenix. I didn't have the greatest history back there. _

_A lot of kids ignored me, but some went the extra mile and began harassing me. Tristan was one of them, of course. He never hurt me physically, but he hurt me emotionally. Even though I couldn't hear him, I somehow knew what he was saying. That was the whole point of me coming here – to get away from him. _I finished my story.

I finally looked up at Edward's emerald eyes, and I saw anger mixed with pain in them.

_Bella, there is no way that Tristan will harm you as long as you are by my side. _Edward signed.

I hugged him strongly, no words needed to express how thankful I was of having a friend like him.

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry that I am updating so late. Between writing this huge paper for English, having this bio test, making a family pedigree, going to NYC for the weekend, meeting Alexis Grace =] and more there was no way I could have updated. **

**On to the good news: This story officially has 100 reviews!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story and lets make it another 100 ;D**

**This chapter is dedicated to: thelittlevoicesinsideyourhead AKA Julia. She was my 100****th**** reviewer and funny enough she actually goes to my school. So thanks Julia, and just to let you know, **_**Edward the rugby player rocks!!!! Ha ha im still trying to find him.**_

**If you guys noticed I put this thing about college basketball in there because my history teacher talks about it all the time. I really don't follow it, but I thought that I should have put that in. My contest is still up, so please join!!! Please Review!!!! **

**-jess**


	11. Explanations

Chapter 11

(Explanations)

_Silent Forever_

Letting go of Edward, I realized that tears were rolling down my eyes. These tears were a mixture of all the emotions that I currently felt. Anger, fear, sadness, happiness, and joy were only a few that were running through me.

I looked up to see Edward smiling lightly to try and brighten up the situation. I hugged him again, because I just needed someone to hold me now. I was still crying, because I knew that Tristan is back and there is absolutely nothing that I can do about that.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy tap on my shoulder. Sighing, I lifted my head from Edward's shoulder and I saw Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper looking down at Edward and me with a worried expression. I saw Emmett smiling widely, and I instantly felt scared.

_Groping already, Bella? _Emmett asked with a wide smile.

Two things happened quickly. Rosalie's hand slapped Emmett's head and shook her head in a disapproving manner. Then I started blushing. I dropped my eyes to the floor and my face was probably about twenty different shades of red.

Rubbing his head, Emmett looked up at me with an apologetic expression on his face.

_Sorry, Bells. _He apologized. I just smiled awkwardly, as to forgive him.

_Bella, what happened? _Alice asked a slight frown on her face. At first I was hesitant to tell her about it because everyone was listening. Realizing this, Rosalie and Jasper went back inside the school.

_Alice that was Tristan. _I signed in small hand movements. My hands were still lightly shaking, but not as bad as before.

_What is he doing here? _She asked, surprised.

_I really don't know. I just saw him, and I freaked. I came here so that he couldn't harass me anymore. He is supposed to be back in Phoenix. What am I supposed to do now? _I asked, panic creeping back into me.

_Bella, don't worry. If Tristan comes anywhere near you, we will get him. _Edward signed and then squeezed my shoulders lightly.

I just nodded my head.

_We have about thirty minutes left of lunch. Do you want to go back? _Edward asked me with a gentle expression on his face, probably trying to calm me down at the same time.

_Yeah, I guess. _I knew that I had to face my fears eventually. Edward got up from the bench that we were sitting on and extended his hand to help me up. I took a hold of his hand, and blushed.

Alice had already gone inside to be with Jasper so it was only Edward and I. We walked slowly back into the cafeteria because I was really scared. I really didn't want to re-live my past experiences I had back in Phoenix.

We were in front of the cafeteria doors, when Edward looked at me and smiled gently. _It's ok, you can do this. _He reminded me. He opened the door, and together we stepped forward.

No one was really staring at us, as we walked into the cafeteria. Edward was leading the way to our table and I just followed him with my head slightly bent down.

When we reached our table, I noticed an extra person standing next to our table. I took my seat next to Edward, when I finally lifted my head and met Tristan's smirk.

My face was flushed with pure anger. How dare he come to this small town, and try to ruin my life again. I will not let him do what he did to me before.

I noticed his lips moving in a confident manner and I saw that he was talking to Emmett and Edward. When I looked up to maybe understand what was going on, I was surprised to see both of their expressions. Emmett looked like he was about to kill somebody, and Edward just looked angered. I couldn't believe that I had such great friends, who are actually concerned with Tristan.

Suddenly, Tristan turned to face me and started to move his lips. I obviously couldn't understand what he was saying and when he saw my expression, he just smiled. The next thing absolutely shocked me.

_So Bella, surprised to see me? _He signed. My mouth opened agape and I didn't understand what was going on. The last time I was in Phoenix, he didn't know how to use ASL. He just smirked because he realized that I was beginning to get freaked out by his new accomplishment.

_Why are you doing this? _I finally managed to ask him, after I recovered from my initial shock.

_What are you talking about? _He asked with a grin on his face. I became quickly angered when I saw that this conversation was going absolutely nowhere.

_If I remember clearly, back in Phoenix you didn't know how to use ASL. You used to harass me all the time and make my life pure hell. This is why I came here. And now you're here too? What are you doing here? _I asked frustrated.

_Bella, that is no way to talk to an old friend. _He answered. _But if you must know, my parents got relocated to Seattle for job purposes. Since my mom doesn't like big cities, she decided to move to this small town. Believe me, I don't want to be here but since you are here, this year is going to be fun. _He signed with a light attitude in his words.

I am not a violent person, but at this point I was ready to punch him square in the nose.

_If I ever see you lay one finger on her, you will have to deal with us, do you understand? _Emmett asked Tristan with a hard look on his face. To my surprise, Rosalie started giving Tristan a glare that soon made him uncomfortable.

_I see I'm not welcomed here, but that's okay. I'll see you later, Bella. _He waved me a goodbye and turned around and left to eat at a table on the other side of the lunchroom.

I internally groaned, and laid my head on the lunchroom table. After a few seconds of what seemed to be an awkward silence, Alice started smiling broadly.

_What is it, Alice? _I asked kind of annoyed.

_What I think we all need is a movie night. Let's just go to Blockbuster and get a movie and have a night in. _She told us her idea.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was kind of right. I was under a tremendous amount of stress, and I think that this is exactly what is needed.

***

The rest of the day passed by really quickly. I was now in the car with Edward and we were driving to the mall to get a movie. Alice wanted to get everything ready at the house, so it was Edward and I who were stuck getting the movie.

We quickly arrived at the mall, with Edward's speeding, and we found a parking space right next to the entrance of the mall.

Arriving at Blockbuster, Edward led me to the comedy section.

_So, do you know what movie you want to see? _He asked me.

_I really don't know. _I answered.

_Want to see 'Ten Things I Hate About You'? _He asked.

_I actually saw that movie about one hundred times. _I answered with a slight blush. Edward just smiled and he started looking at other titles.

There was one movie that stuck out from the rest of them. I already saw this movie about ten times, but I still loved it.

_Hey Edward? _I asked.

_Yeah? _ He replied with a smile on his face.

_Can we take out 'She's all that'? _I asked.

_Yeah, sure. I know that Alice also likes this movie, so she won't object. _He answered.

Since it was after all a school night, we were on a tight schedule. We took the DVD and headed over to the cashier. Behind the counter, I saw a girl with long fake blond hair, and long painted nails. She had tons of make up on her face, and she smiled with obviously unnaturally white teeth.

While Edward was paying for the DVD I saw the girl smile at Edward and she also started talking to him. She stuck out her chest to him, which I kind of found pathetic. But even so, this strange emotion started filling me.

I couldn't tell what it was, but it bugged the hell out of me. When she handed Edward the receipt, I saw her number written in a pink pen. I frowned slightly and I followed Edward out of the store.

_So, did you know her? _I tried to ask as casually as I could. I could see a small grin tugging on Edward's lips, but he continued to stare ahead.

_Yeah, her name is Lauren. She goes to our school. _He shortly replied. Now I understand why she looked so familiar. I probably saw her in the hallways or something.

_So… are you going to call her? _I asked as I stared ahead. I had no clue why I asked that, but I was kind of interested.

His shoulders shook of laughter, and he turned his head and looked at me. _No, of course not. This whole year, she has been trying to get me to go out with her, and she is just annoying._

_Oh, that's cool, I guess. _I couldn't believe how pathetic I sound. We were now seated in Edward's Volvo and were on our way back to the Cullen's.

I still couldn't help but thinking about the feeling that I had when Edward was talking to Lauren. I knew that it wasn't jealousy, because I didn't even like Edward. He was a very good friend, one of my best friends actually. There is no way that I could have feeling for him as more than friends. I just really didn't like that fact that Lauren was taking to him.

I started getting really confused with my emotions. I quickly looked at Edward, and I realized something.

Yeah, he was attractive, but there is no way that I could like him. Or at least I hope not, for all of our sakes.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I really didn't like this chapter at all. It's kind of unedited, because Claire couldn't edit it, so I had someone else edit it. But I don't know.. I don't really like this chapter. **

**Anyway, yesterday was my first day of spring break!!!!! Due to this, I went to NYC again. I went to the Met, which was kind of fun. But the best part about my trip is that I went to Dumbo, Brooklyn, which if anyone has been there can say that its really cool. I watched the sun set behind the Brooklyn bridge, and then I saw Fred Newman at a gallery!!!! (image google him, he is a voice actor..lol)**

**Since its spring break, I will probably update in about three days, and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**-Jess**


	12. The Second Dream

Chapter 12

(The Second Dream)

_Silent Forever_

The rest of the car ride was uncomfortable and tense, and I was eager when the car began pulling up to the driveway of their luxurious house. So eager that I attempted to jump out of the car before I had opened the door, and as a result, painfully slammed my head on the top of the car, probably leaving a dent in the roof. I groaned as I rubbed my head and Edward glanced at me skeptically. I just shook my head and got out of the car, throwing a quick glance at the top of the car to ensure there was no damage. I looked up from the car and saw Emmett coming down the concrete steps.

He laughed at the painful expression on my face, and spoke to Edward fleetingly before chortling again.

_You know Bella, typically, you open the door before you get out. Unless there's a sunroof. And Edward's car has no sunroof that I know of_.

He signed rapidly before flashing a wide grin at me. Childishly, I resorted to sticking my tongue out at him and clumsily kicking a few small pebbles at him… and ended up tripping on my own feet. Emmett turned red with laughter.

_Karma comes to people who resort to childish behavior. We're all grown up Bella – let's act like it, shall we?_

He taunted. I scowled and ran into the house, still rubbing my head.

_Bella!_ Alice signed rapidly before pouncing on me eagerly. I let out another frustrated moan before sinking into the couch cushions. Emmett entered the room, Edward following after him. I glared at Emmett, and Alice proceeded to ask us what movie we had gotten.

_It doesn't matter_, Emmett replied, _watching Bella's the best movie in the world. And the funniest. Did I mention it was entertaining?_

I ground my teeth angrily and laid back into the couch. Alice looked at me quizzically and shrugged, pushing the DVD into the DVD player and pressing play. We all settled comfortably in the couch and loveseat, Jasper coming to sit by Alice and Rosalie and Emmett on the loveseat looking like, well, lovebirds. I noticed that Emmett was munching popcorn, I assumed, because Edward threw a piece at him and he grinned widely, popcorn kernels stuck between his teeth. Rosalie chastised him and he kissed her swiftly to shut her up. Until this moment, I was completely unaware of Edward's close proximity to my side. Suddenly, I was hyperaware. He was warm and solid, but not so built that it was uncomfortable to sit by him. What I wouldn't give to have his arms around me and curling into his chest…

No. I absolutely can't be thinking these thoughts about him ,I thought desperately. Friends. I carved into my mind. But that didn't change the fact that every time I saw him, or did something sweet, my heart fluttered. Every particle of my skin that was pressed against him tingled. I shifted slightly, and Alice glanced at me before elbowing me suggestively in the side.

_What?_ I signed, being clueless as always.

She winked quickly and nudged her head toward Edward. I looked at her like she was crazy, and she simply sighed and leaned back into Jasper.

Thankfully, Edward had missed the entire exchange.

The rest of the movie was particularly inevitable. Afterward, Alice and I went up to her room and sat there talking for a bit.

_Why can't you get a hint?_ Alice frowned at me as her fingers flew.

_Wait what?_ I replied.

_Ugh, never mind. _She replied with a frown.

_Anyways, it's almost 10. Crap, Charlie's going to kill me_. I quickly diverted the topic.

Alice glared in reply – as always, she caught on to my slow plots. _Esme called Charlie already,_ she said. _But if you're really that eager to avoid the topic… fine then, you can go home._

I flashed a quick, refreshed smile. And then I remembered that I didn't have my car with me. Alice saw my face fall and she laughed happily.

_There's always a catch, Bella._ She grinned and ran downstairs to get Edward ready. Gloomily, I pulled on my jacket and trudged down the extravagant staircase, where Edward waited, glancing inquisitively at my glum expression. I quickly shot a glare at Alice, who stuck her pointy little tongue at me in retort. Edward watched this exchange, perplexed, and then decided it was futile.

_Ready to go, Bella?_ He asked, turning to open the front door and let me through like a true gentleman. Behind him, Alice winked suggestively and mimed all sorts of things behind his back. I stifled a laugh and followed Edward out the door.

It was relatively nice out – damp, yes, but at least it wasn't pouring rain. Edward attempted to make small talk as we walked toward his car.

_Did you enjoy yourself?_ He asked courteously. I nodded in return. Edward grimaced at my silence.

_Bella, are you mad at me or something? Did something happen that I don't know about? You've been quiet ever since we saw Lauren _(he murmured something under his breath)._ Did I do something wrong?_ He signed rapidly, frustrated.

I looked up, bewildered. Is this the message that he got from my extreme detachment?

_No! No, of course not!_ I replied. _I just… don't feel very social today._ _Thinking, you know. Good for your brain… _I continued, at an attempt at lightening the mood. Edward glanced at me as if I were partially insane and nodded slowly. By this time, we'd reached the car. As always, he held the door open for me and I nodded in recognition. The rest of the car ride was silent, and just as awkward as the last. I was relieved to be getting home – and being extra careful not to trip or fall, I walked to my doorstep, and waved at Edward before entering the house.

_Hi Charlie!_ I signed when he heard me enter and turned away from his baseball game to greet me.

_Hey Bells, did you have fun?_ He asked.

_Yea, tons._ I replied, mentally rolling my eyes at the irony and plodding upstairs to get ready for bed and maybe get some nice sleep.

I took a quick shower, letting the warm water soothe my frazzled nerves and feelings, and attempting to clear my head of all the confusion it had absorbed during the day. Tristan, Edward, those strange feelings with Lauren… I'd have to face it sooner or later. I carefully counted the brush strokes while brushing my teeth to keep my mind off of the hectic circle of feelings and new revelations, and pulled on my pjs and climbed into bed.

And that night, my dreams were plagued with the most interesting situations…

We were back in Phoenix, and Tristan was being surprisingly nice to me. The two of us were winding through the halls of my old school, and I glanced down quickly to see that our hands were… entwined?! Wait, stop right there. We were GOING OUT?! Subconciously, I wondered if I was going insane as the dream continued. It was like watching a fascinating video – I had my thoughts about it, but I couldn't do anything about what was happening. The bell rang shrilly and Tristan bent down to quickly peck my cheek before letting me go.

I winded around the rows of desks before settling into the proper one. After settling my bag down, I see Lauren Mallory and… Edward… in an intense make out session. After overcoming the urge to gag, my partially-sane self felt that same jolt of emotion that it had felt in the video store, and now, I was able to identify that feeling – jealousy. But dream Bella passed it off as nothing, her thoughts infested with images of Tristan and how sweet he was (since when was he sweet? Oh right, since he moved here and started sucking up to me) and how much we were in love.

I masked my disgust as I waited patiently for the dream to end. And it did, quite abruptly – that is, when the "bell" rang and I flailed out of bed and smacked my alarm clock. After disentangling myself from the covers, I felt as though I should've gained some significance from the dream. Sure, now I knew that I was jealous of Edward having any connection/reaction with any girl other than me and his family. And that Tristan was unbelievably nice ever since he moved here. But… was that all? I racked my brain for more information, then sighed and went about my normal routine.

I quickly pulled out a random dark blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans before brushing my teeth and running downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar, noted that Charlie had already left, and then darted out the door and started up my car.

The vibrations of roar of my truck was comforting – one piece of normal in a world of crazy. I settled into the seat comfortably and drove to school. Upon arrival, I see two things. One – Edward coming to greet me with Alice, as always. And on the other hand, there's Tristan, coming up to me with a bright smile on his face. I stand there, torn, and then remember my dream. Maybe, just maybe if Tristan's being nice, and I accept that, we can be friends again. Not as far as the dream – of course not! Just, make amends…

I quickly wave to Alice and sign that I'll see her in class, and then I turn and walk toward Tristan just as I see Edward's face fall. It pulls at my heartstrings to see this, but I ignore it and walk toward Tristan, pasting a bright smile on my face.

_Hey Bella, what did you do last night? _He signed brokenly, smiling.

_Nothing much, the usual. I went over to the Cullen's and watched a movie._

_That's good._ He replied, and I knew he was probably thinking of the lifeless, friendless girl I used to be in Phoenix. Inwardly, I grimaced. _They seem to be really nice,_ he continued. _They don't really like me, though…_

I saw the sadness on his face, and I remembered what it had felt like to be disliked. I silently reminded myself to tell Emmett to be a bit nicer – Tristan really wasn't that bad.

_Yea,_ I continued, _they're really overprotective._ _But they're all really nice. Alice is the first deaf person my age I've ever met, and it's nice to know I'm not alone._

By now, we'd gotten to Mr. Whalen's class. _Well, bye._ I signed. Tristan looked down at me like he wanted to say something… and then brushed it off. _Yea, bye. Enjoy the day, and I guess I'll see you at lunch._ He signed before turning his heel and walking away

And I stepped into class, more confused than ever as Alice came up to me, running and waving.

_BELLA BELLA! YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THIS!_ She signed so quickly I could hardly read it.

**A/N:**

**So after reading this I bet you all are asking, **_**Why is the writing of this chapter better than all the rest? **_**Well basically, Claire wrote this chapter. There are a couple of reasons and here they are:**

**I haven't updated in a long time, because school was just being a bitch. And I have to study for this biology standardized test and stuff. But anyway, Claire also wanted to try to write a twilight fanfic chapter before making her own story. **

**It is obvious from the writing that Claire is not a fan of Bella, so that's why Bella was tripping so much in this chapter. I will start updating next week so the updating should be back to schedule. **

**Lastly, anyone who hasn't read **_**Angels and Demons **_**by Dan Brown, should immediately go read it. It is amazing. **

**-jess**


	13. Important

Author's Note

I know I haven't been updating in a very long time, but there is a reason for that. I just don't feel like there is a reason to update this story anymore. I really don't think that this story is that good, and my writing is kind of bad.

Also, this is a lame excuse, but I'm kind of over the whole Twilight universe. I was pretty obsessed with it, but now it doesn't hold my interest anymore.

The reason why I came to fanfiction, was to improve my writing. I have been re-reading my story, and I really didn't like it at all.

This summer I want to start a new story that doesn't have anything to do with Twilight. So, I'm writing an original story that I'm going to post on fictionpress. I will probably start posting it at the end of July.

As for this story, if you guys really want this story to get done, I can have my editor, Claire, keep on posting. But that's pretty much up to you. I won't delete this story, because it lays close to my heart.

I will post another author's note when I'm going to start updating my other story.

Thank you so much for everyone that read and reviewed my story.

-Jess


	14. Chapter 14

I just wanted to let you guys know that I have already posted my new story on Fictionpress. It's called Among the Stacks and my username on Fictionpress is miserable at best.

You can find my story here: h t t p : / / w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / u / 6 7 0 1 9 1 /

Take the spaces out to go on it.

The summary for the story is : **They both had only one thing in common: their love for books. Despite that, they couldn't be more different. What happens when they get paired for an English project together and they have to put all their differences aside? Friendship or maybe even love?**

You guys should check it out. Anyway, I also wanted to talk about the fate of silent forever.

Right now Claire is in Korea for the summer and she doesn't have internet connection. I asked her if she could continue this story, and she agreed but only in her free time. So I'm guessing that she is going to start posting around September. So that's that.

Finally, I want to thank everybody that actually read this story and reviewed it. It means a lot to me.

-Jess


End file.
